Different Life
by DragonSlayerKirito
Summary: What if Tsukune was a monster and knows what Youkai Academy is. What if he sets his eyes on one of his teachers. How will he face the challenges ahead and maybe get over his past. There will be lemons maybe S M, there will be cussing. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me and my horrible story. Please leave reviews and Favorite. There will be lemons and I won't put a warning because it's rated Mature for a reason.**

**Inner Moka "Know your place"**

_Thoughts _

"Talking"

=="== is scene break or change in point of view

**Well let's get on with the story shall we.**

=="==

My name is Tsukune Aono I'm a monster. My family is Nekomatas or sometimes called Hell cats. We are rank SS monsters on the monster scale. I have been living alone in a rundown shabby apartment building in the human world. My parents died when I was 10, they were killed by some rouge vampires that were running about in the human world. I'm currently 15 and I'm going to start attending Youkai Academy for monsters. This is now were you find me.

=="== Tsukune PoV

I was waiting at the local bus stop on my street. I looked down at my watch on my wrist and saw that it was 12:00. _The bus is late and I'm starving__. _I thought to myself as I pulled out a spare fish I had in my shoulder bag and started chewing on it. As I was halfway done a yellow aged bus made its way around the corner of the road. It came to a screeching halt in front of me. The doors opened and I saw a bus driver that had glowing eyes.

"You going to Youkai Academy, if so hop in." He said while beaming a creepy smile at me.

I just walked in without bothering to respond. As I walked up the stairs of the bus the bell on a chain that hanged off of my belt loop jingled every step I took. I went to the back and sat down in one of the leather seats. _I wonder what type of monster the bus driver is. Oh well I don't care I just want to eat. _I mused to myself. I sat there for the rest of the ride just looking out the foggy window watching the world fly by me as we sped down the road. _I wonder if they have grilledfish at the school or maybe raw fish. _I thought to myself as we entered a dark tunnel.

=="==

When we reached the end I saw that the sky was gray and the water was tinted red, while dead and shriveled up trees lined the road. We stopped right next to a sign that said bus stop that was styled with a scarecrow that had a pumpkin head.

"Get off the bus." I heard the Bus Driver yell from the front of the bus.

I got up and walked slowly to the front of the bus. When I reached the front I heard the Bus Driver giggle and grab my hand. I turned to look at him and he said.

"Youkai is a scary place so you better be careful."

"Whatever." I sent out a hollow reply.

I walked off the bus and made my way down the road through the dead forest along a path. I was walking for about ten minutes when I thought I caught a sound to my right. I focused on a tuft of hair on my head that was actually my ear and focused to hear what was coming. I heard a voice.

"Watch out!" A girl's voice rang out.

I bent backwards as a bike and a girl sailed past me and crashed to the left of me. I bent back to normal and looked at the girl to see that her face was in the dirt but her butt was in the air and I could see her panties.

"You might want to get up because I can see your panties from here." I call out to her.

"kyaaaaaaaa!" she squealed as she jumped up trying to hide herself.

My lip twitched upwards for a second then it went back down. She finally settled down and glared at me. I finally got a good look at her and saw that she had bright pink hair and wore the standard school uniform. She also had a rosary around her neck. _She must be a vampire_. I growled out in my mind.

=="== Moka's PoV

_He isn't wearing the school uniform and is wearing a black sweatshirt that is covering his head while his hair is dark brown and is covering is eyes. _I thought to myself as I also noticed that he had two holes at the top of the hood where to tufts of hair were popping out of the whole and they looked to be twitching every few seconds. He also is wearing blacks jeans that had a chain coming off of a belt loop it looked like and at the end of the chain was a bell that sung a nice ring as the wind swept through the forest. _I wonder who he is and what monster he is because I can't tell. _

=="== Tsukune's PoV

I turned back to the path and quietly walked down the path again. Until, I heard the girl start following me.

"My name is Moka Akashiya, what's yours." She mumbled out.

I didn't answer her and just kept walking until we reached the main gates of the school. Then I walked into a crowd of people and disappeared from her sight. When I knew she wasn't behind me anymore I walked to the auditorium because I heard that there was supposed to be a opening assembly for everyone. I entered the auditorium and found a seat in the back and sat down. I looked around and I saw a ton of students around. While I was looking around I was naming of monsters to people who matched the description of the students. When done I just tuned out the assembly and just ate a grilled fish from my bag.

=="==

The assemblies just ended, and now were in the classroom. I sit down in the back of the room and waited for the class to start. When all the rest of my classmates settled in the teacher walked in. _She had beautiful shoulder length orange hair. While she wore a nice orange striped tank top with a unbuttoned short sleeve shirt over it. She wore a brown skirt that went down her shapely legs until it reached her knees. She also had a necklace with a bell on it. _I thought to myself.

"Hello my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your homeroom teacher." She said to the class."

_She has a beautiful voice that is fitting of an angel. I think I'm in love. _It thought to myself has I let out a dreamy sigh.

"Tsukune Aono, is Tsukune Aono here." She called out to the class.

"I'm here" I call out from my seat.

She turned and looked at me and smiled. I felt like I was melted right there on the spot.

=="== Shizuka's PoV

_I wonder who and what that kid is._ I thought to myself as I smiled at him. When I did he got a red tint to his cheeks. _Did he just blush at me smiling at him. Maybe I should talk to him when class ends and maybe have him remove his hood so I can see his face. _I thought to myself.

"Alright class today we will talk about the school rules and what this school is. This is a school for monsters so monsters can learn to coexist with humans." I said

"Humans should be eating or used as slaves." A rough looking student said.

"Mr. Saizo Komiya if we were to go to war with the humans we would most likely all die. Anyways back to what I was saying." I said

So for this to happen we had this school built for monsters to learn that. So onto the rules, you are required to have your human form on instead of your monster form. Also don't tell other students what monster you are." I finished.

I looked at the classroom and saw the kid named Tsukune glaring at Saizo. _I wonder why he's doing that._ I thought to myself as the bell rang.

"Tsukune please stay behind so I can talk to you." I tell him.

"Yes Ms. Nekonome." He yells out to me over the noise of the students moving to the next hour.

He walks up to my desk as the last student walks out of the room and shuts the door. I look at Tsukune.

"Please remove your hood Tsukune so I can see you." I tell him.

"Ummm ok." He says as he removes his hood in one swipe of his hand.

When he finished removing his hood I had to keep myself from blushing because he was extremely handsome with his soft looking brown hair that cascaded down his head and covered one eye instead of both when he had his hood on. I looked at his eye that is not covered and see a yellow eye with a black slit for a pupil. I could almost get lost in his eye as I looked into it. I also saw that he had two tufts of hair on each side of his head that stood out before in his hood.

"What type of monster are you Tsukune?" I asked him.

"I'm a Nekomata." He said as he let his two tails loose from around his waist that looked like a black belt with a white spot before. When he did though a huge amount of Youki was let out and it was crushing to say the least. But a second later the feeling was gone.

"Sensei are you alright I didn't mean to hurt you?" He asked me.

He must've noticed that I was breathing hard but I wasn't hurt at all but extremely turned on by his amount of power.

"No I'm perfectly fine." I tell him.

=="== Tsukune's PoV

_Is she turned on because I can smell her hormones and they are out of control and if I don't leave sooner or later im going to lose control. _I thought as I ran toward the window and ran jumped out and ran into the male dorms and into my room.

"That was a close one." I said to myself as I looked down.

When I did I saw that I was as hard as a rock.

"I need a cold shower." I said to myself as I went into the bathroom.

=="== Shizuka's PoV

_I think he could tell I was turned on and he ran. Now I feel bad for making him unconformable. I need to apologize to him tomorrow._ I thought to myself.

~1 week later~

_He still hasn't show up for class and its been a week. I will go to his room later and see what is wrong. _I thought to myself as I was teaching the class about the civil war.

=="==

I walked into the boys dorm and head up to the stairs and made my way up to the third floor. I walked to the last room on the right. I didn't stalk him or anything I just looked up all the info the school has on him. I took out my teacher's key, to all the doors in the school. I put the key in and unlocked it and walked into the room, but I was not expecting him to be naked and covered in sweat in the middle of the room tied down with rope. He looked like he was in pain so I went and cut the ropes with my nails.

It was a huge mistake because once I did he pounced on my and started to kiss me. It was a mind blowing experience. He slid his tongue across my lips and then took my left breast into his hand and gave it a squeeze. I moan out and he stuck his tongue into my mouth and started to wrestle with mine. I quickly pushed him off of me and ran out the room and shut the door. I was flushed and panting. He was an amazing kisser and not only that, but that was my first kiss.

_I wonder if he was in mating season or something because no guy would like me because of my monster race. I was once even told by the guys of my own race that I was undesirable because of the fact I was to uplifting and that I was easy to anger. _

=="==

**That's chapter one for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it so please review and comment it would be nice if you did.**

**DSK is out of here so Tata for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

=="== Shizuka's PoV

I sat there thinking, _what now. Should I go back in there or should I go to my room and masturbate because it's a little too late not to be turned on. I mean when I think back and how he looked naked on the floor in a small layer of sweat coating his body has he breathed. He was well muscled and had a quite a big dick. _I sat there in my fantasies without noticing myself start touching myself just thinking about it. I would let out cute little meows and nya's. What I didn't notice was the door to Tsukune's room open and an arm reaching out to grab me.

"Kyaaaa." I let out a cute little squeak as the door is shut behind me.

"You know you were starting to masturbate in the middle of fucking hallway." Tsukune whispered in my ear as I felt my ears and face heat up in embarrassment.

He started to pet my ears on the top of my head softly while slowly groping my left breast in his palm. I let out a few moans as he continued to massage my breast in his hand.

"We shouldn't do this, I'm your teacher and you're my student." I breathe out shakily from his ministrations.

"How about I rectify that problem, Shizuka Nekonome would you like to be my girlfriend." He whispered in my ear huskily.

"Yes." I say as I turn and grab the back of his head smashing my lips against his. I start walking backward to where his bed is where I saw it when I entered. I pulled him with me and my legs hit the side of the bed. We fall back on the bed still locking our lips with our tongues in a battle for dominance in the middle of our lips. I run my hands down the side of his body as he brings my shirt over my head. He starts kissing the side of my neck down to my shoulder. He kisses my shoulder one last time as he reaches around my back and undo's my bra and he takes the bra into between his teeth.

He pulls it off slowly and tosses it off the bed. Without breaking his gaze from my bare breasts, he brings his head down and kisses in between the valley of them. I meow in pleasure as he kisses over to my right breast and takes my perky nipple into his warm mouth. He takes my left breasts nipple in between is fingers and pulls on it softly.

"Harder Tsukune," I moan out as he pulls harder and puts the nipple that's in his mouth in between his teeth and pulls. I scream his name out in pleasure as he kisses his way down to my skirt. He starts to pull down my skirt with my panties at the same time. He finally pulls them off and I'm a panting mess by the time he's done taking him off. He brings his head in between my thighs and I feel his breathe on my core has he breathes in the smell of it.

"You smell better than the finest catnip." He says up to me as he takes a lick at the outer lips folds of my core.

I moan out a response, "Don't say things like that its embarrassing.

=="== Tsukune's PoV

I take another lick at her as her essence flows out of her. _It tastes better than warm milk. _I think to myself as I put my tongue into her core and licking around, while listening to her moan my name in bliss. I take my tongue out and start licking her clit while I slid two fingers into her core, sliding them in and out of her as I simultaneously stimulate her. I could hear her breathing start to quicken so I fasten my ministrations until I hear her call out my name. Her body spasms as get assaulted by her essence. I lick up what I could; I think get on my knees and position myself in front of her core as I look into her eyes for confirmation. She nods and I slowly enter her silky entrance.

I groan as I reach her barrier, I plunge myself to the hilt. I look up to her face and she her face contorted in pain. I bend forward and lick the tears off her cheeks as she gets adjusted to the pain and my length. I look at her again and she nods for me to continue. I slowly start to slid in and out of her heated entrance.

"Faster and Harder Tsukune," She screams out at me as she moans.

I grab her legs and put them on my shoulder. I start speeding up and with the new angle I could reach her womb and kept hitting it.

"Tsukune fuck me harder, hit me Tsukune." She moans out.

I start smacking her plump ass as I pummeled into her endlessly. Her pussy wrapped tightly against my dick in a vise lick grip as she cummed onto my balls. It was too much for as I pounded into her a few more seconds until I shoved myself has far as I can into her and groaned out my release. We sat there for a few minutes until we finished cumming. I pulled out of her and lay next to her as she cuddled up next to my and laid her heads onto my chest.

"I love you Tsukune." She says as she looks up at me and kisses my lips.

"I love you too." I say once we ended our kiss.

"Let's go to bed," I say to her. She just cuddles up closer to me as I pulled a blanket over the both of us.

=="== Shizuka's PoV

~The morning after~

I start to stir awake. I yawn and stretched out my body popping my back in the process. I lay my head back down just to notice I wasn't in my room. I sit up as I hear a groan next to me. I turned to the sound to see a shirtless Tsukune.

"Hey Beautiful, sleep well." He says up to me.

That's when I was assaulted with memories of last night. I smile and lay back down on his chest.

"Never better," I tell him.

He smiles and says, "Well we should take a shower and get dressed for class."

I smile a devious smile as I say, "How bout we take a shower together."

"I was just going to say that myself." He tells me. He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. He opens the door and I enter after him as he turns on the shower, making sure the water is nice and warm. He grabs my hand and brings me into the shower with him. He takes the shower head of the hook and starts spaying my body while staying a little longer on my breasts and ass. He smirks as he bends me over and slowly enters me. I moan in delight of feeling him inside of me again. He starts going faster, since I was still sore and sensitive from yesterday it didn't take long for me to cum in ecstasy. In a few more strokes from him he releases his seed into me.

We finish cleaning ourselves off in the shower. When he was down I was wearing my panties from last night some sweatpants and a shirt from Tsukune. While I was finishing drying off my hair, I smelt something wonderful being cooked. I stepped out of the bathroom to be caught in a wave of the smell of cooked fish. I smiled and sat down at the table while waiting for Tsukune to get finished cooking breakfast.

"How many do you want?" He calls from the kitchen.

"I'll take two please." I call out him.

He brings one plate with four fish on it that is staked onto sticks. He sets the plate in front of me but does the unexpected and picks me up. I squeal in delight has he sets me onto his lap and takes a stick of fish. He brings it up to my mouth.

"Eat," he says while smiling at me. I smile back and take a bite out of it. I take one of the other sticks and bring it up to his mouth. He smiles and takes a bite out of it. I smile as fed each other the rest of the fish.

=="== Shizuka's PoV

We are currently walking to school with my head on his shoulder. With a smile that would put Cheshire the cat to shame. We walked into the school and into the class room. He kissed me on the lips before heading to his seat. I smile before getting the classes attention. I start teaching the lesson of the day.

=="== Tsukune's PoV

I sat there with a smile on my face as I listened to my girlfriend teach the class. I thought back to last night and how it happened. _I'm kind of lucky that she came into my room last night when I was in mating season. I just hope nobody tries anything now. _I go back to listening to the lesson until I was punched through the window next to my seat. All I could see was a muscled hand while hearing.

"I'm going to rape your Girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**DSK is back with the third chapter after weeks of not updating because of school.**

=="== Tsukune's PoV

I was falling, that much I know. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as it smacked into the concrete below. _Wait did he say he was going to rape my girlfriend, that bastard is going to get it. _I stood up shakily as I hear my name being yelled from the classroom above. I look up and see Shizuka being held by the throat by none other than Saizo Komiya the Orc.

I was getting angry, very angry seeing my girlfriend getting held by her throat. I jumped up to the window and grabbed Shizuka while kicking Saizo down in the very spot I hit but harder. I looked down and saw that he cracked and uprooted the concrete around his body.

"Stay here alright Shuka." I say as she blushes and nods her head. I jump down from the window and land in the middle of Saizo's lumbering form, pushing him deeper into the ground. I put my hand around his neck and start saying a few words.

"Saizo Komiya you shall be binded to me by soul and body to serve me as my faithful servant. If you break these rules and do anything to ruin my name you shall lose your head by the necklace around your neck." I finish chanting as he awakens from the earlier hit.

He sits up and looks at me as I stand up slowly somewhat drained from performing the servant ritual of my people.

"What did you do to me?" He asks somewhat frightened.

"I made you my servant and if you do anything that could tarnish my name or try to do harm to me you would lose your head." I said while touching the black ring around his neck.

"You can't do that it's against the rules." He says.

"And trying to rape a teacher and kill a student isn't." I retort back sharply. He looks down at the ground as he leaves his monster form.

"Now I'm going to need a nice mansion for my newest family addition and for the servants I'm bound to get in the future. So I need help in building it and I need to train you because I cannot have a weak monster as a slave." I tell him.

=="== 1 week later

"Good job on helping me with building the mansion with the sleeping quarters for the servants." I tell Saizo as we step out of a door that leads into a pocket dimension for my new clan. I made a pocket dimension on the first day and made a clan mark that I put on me and Shizuka. While putting the same mark on Saizo, but with a servant mark over it. Only those with the clan mark or the servant mark can enter through the door in the forest that leads to the pocket dimension.

"Now Saizo I want you to go get the mistress while I start bringing in the furniture and food."

"Yes master I'll be on my way, call me if you have other orders." Saizo says as he bows and walks off.

=="== 1 month later, Tsukune's PoV

I finally finished training Saizo and putting everything inside of the mansion. I was walking through the house in my robes since it was a day off. I was walking into the kitchen when I feel a pair of arms surrounding my waist and a head being laid onto my shoulder.

"Hey Shuka," I say softly. As I turn and plant a loving kiss on her lips.

"I have something to tell you dear." She says as she looks at the ground.

=="== Shizuka's PoV

I'm so nervous it isn't even funny. How am I supposed to tell him I'm pregnant, I'm afraid he might yell at me.

"Well I'm pregnant dear."


End file.
